Harry Potter and the Raptorian Experience
by CyberGryffin
Summary: Harry Potter is about to going on a journey beyond anything that he could ever imagine. He is about to find family in the most unusual creatures and find himself in a form that shouldn't even exist.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Raptorian Experience

Chapter 1

Aunt Petunia told Harry that anything out of the ordinary weren't real. Aunt Petunia tried to be as normal as she could. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Harry. When anything happened to Harry, it was anything but ordinary. And the vanishing glass plus snake didn't help. Harry didn't know how angry Uncle Vernon was but his temper always lasted awhile. Harry always tried to make things better but thing always got worse in the process. Harry sat in his cupboard wondering what will happen next. Suddenly, he heard talking. Harry pressed his ears to the slits in the cupboard door and listened to the conversation.

"Honey, what are we going to do?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know. That last case was the final straw. I can't have any more unusualness in my house." Vernon said furiously.

"So what is the next step? We can't just toss him aside. They will find him and return him to us." Petunia said.

They want to toss me aside, Harry thought. Was it because of the things that happened to Harry? And who would find him? No one this made any sense to Harry but he kept on listening anyways.

"I don't know but I need a vacation. Somewhere the boy can't cause trouble." Vernon replied.

"Somewhere he can't cause trouble. That's it, Vernon. I have the perfect plan." Petunia said excitedly.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't get to hear any of the plans because Vernon and Petunia left his hearing range. Harry didn't know what was going on but maybe things would turn out for the better. Who knew but it couldn't get any worse and maybe he would find someone who could take care of him who loved him. Harry decided to take a rest before his aunt would provide him with his many of his assigned chores.

It was several weeks later and the Dursleys had decided to go on a vacation. They were planning on visiting Disneyland but stopping by some of the nature parks. Dudley didn't want to but some bribing caused him to stop whining. Normally, Harry would stay with Aunt Marge or Ms. Figg but the Dursleys allowed him to come along. Harry thought this was suspicious since they never allowed him to do anything fun (especially what happened during the zoo incident) but maybe things were turning around.

After getting on a plane towards the United States, Harry felt things were really going to be different. Of course, Dudley had to get the window seat and got most of Harry's food but that was a small price to pay. Of course he didn't know what would happen next. He doubted that he would go to Disneyland so he probably would stay in the motel room while the rest of the family had fun. Of course, that could change since Vernon didn't trust him to be alone. Of course that meant a close eye on Harry but it was better than doing nothing. Harry closed his eyes and waited for them to arrive.

After arriving at an airport in Arizona, The Dursleys plus Harry got in a rental van and set out towards California. On the way, the Dursleys stopped by the Grand Canyon for a quick visit. Dudley complained that this was boring but that was silenced when Vernon gave him a promise that this was the only nature park that they would visit. Of course, that should Dudley up. Harry, on the other hand, was enjoying this. Sure it was very hot but the landscape was so beautiful. Harry had never gone anywhere beside school, the doctor's office, Ms. Figg's house and the zoo (which he doubted that he was going there any time soon), so this was a change of pace.

After driving across the state line into New Mexico, Vernon stopped the car at some random pit stop. Dudley had to go to the bathroom. Dudley had tons of soda and they hadn't stopped since they got off the plane. Why Dudley didn't go to the bathroom at the airport was a mystery to Harry. What was a weirder mystery was that they were going the wrong way. Harry had seen a map of the United States before coming here and California was the other side of Arizona. Yet Vernon had crossed the state border into New Mexico. Harry didn't understand but maybe Vernon was lost.

"Boy, Dudley is taking too long. Go see what the hold-up is." Vernon shouted.

Not wanting to disagree, Harry unbuckled and got out of the car. Stepping into the humid air, Harry crossed the brown dirt to see where Dudley was. Maybe he was behind that rock. Harry walked over to the rock. What Harry didn't know was that Dudley was pretending to go to the bathroom and he went when they stopped off at the Grand Canyon. Harry looked behind the rock and didn't see Dudley there. Maybe he was in that cave up ahead.

"The boy isn't looking. Start the car, honey." Petunia shouted.

"On it, dear! Good acting, Dudley!" Vernon said with a chuckle.

Harry had just reached the entrance of the cave when he heard the car start. Harry started to rush back towards the car but it had already pulled out back on the road. Harry tried to run as fast as he could to catch up but the car was way out of reach. Not knowing what to do, Harry decided to head back towards the cave. Maybe they had forgotten Harry when they decided to head out. The Dursleys didn't like Harry much but they would abandon him in the middle of nowhere. Harry ventured forth into the cave to get out of the heat. Hopefully, the Dursleys or someone would find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as Harry started to enter the cave, a different scene was going on inside. Inside the cave were the three genetically altered raptors. The three of them were recuperating from their latest encounter with the Extreme Dinosaurs. Bad Rap was pacing around trying to figure out what went wrong and how he could blame it on the other two raptors. The other two were just biding it out since they knew what was going to happen. This type of situation had happened so many times before that it was expected.

"I don't understand how our plans keep on failing. Usually I would blame you two but even that won't help us find out how to finally succeed." Bad Rap said while still pacing.

"Normally I'd think that they have some way of finding out what we are doing but all the equipment is bug free. And as for spies, none of us would be smart enough to give information to the Extremely Annoying Dinosaurs." Spittor said.

"Yeah, none of us would be … hey are saying that I am dumb?" Haxx snapped back.

"Well, looks like he has brains there after all." Spittor said while chuckling.

Haxx glared at Spittor and was thinking about tackling him when they all heard a noise. It was sounds of footsteps. Haxx prepared his holo-blades, Spittor engaged his spit tank and Bad Rap went off the offense position (since his only weapon was destroyed.) They waited to see who or what it was. There was a chance that it was the Extreme Dinosaurs but it was also a chance that it was someone who got lost. They hoped that it wasn't that annoying scientist. A figure came closer. To their surprise, it looked like a small boy. He was wearing ragged clothing and looked underweight. All three raptors looked surprised and wondered what was going on.

Harry kept on walking further into the cave. He knew he should have stayed at the entrance but it was too hot to stay outside and it was cooler inside. Suddenly, he could hear voices. Strange, Harry thought, who would be inside this cave. Maybe they were taking refuge from the heat. Harry had finally reached where the voices were clearer when he saw who was talking. Harry rubbed his eyes. It looked like they were dinosaurs but they looked more human. But that couldn't be, Harry thought, Dinosaurs died out years ago. And the idea that they survive wasn't possible. Not to mention that nothing like this could happen. Petunia told him that nothing magical or whatever could happen.

As Harry took a closer look at these dinosaurs, they seemed more bizarre than he thought. The dinosaur, or raptor as Harry remembered from a TV program that Dudley was watching, was orange-striped and what looked like a metal brace attached to its mouth. The raptor in the middle was a pink colored raptor (which Harry kind of found odd) with what looked to be nozzles on the back of its wrists and a nozzle inside its mouth. That part Harry found odd which was still weirder that this raptor was pink. The raptor on the right side was mahogany-colored and it had these green blades attached to its wrists. They looked scary and so did its tail which was not flesh but some metallic tale. Harry didn't want to unnerve them in case they decided to attack him.

"Excuse me, mister raptors. I am sorry for disturbing you three. I just needed to get out of the heat for a while. I will leave as soon as I can." Harry said while trying not to be frightened.

"Why would you leave?" Bad Rap asked.

"Well, this must be your cave or home and I don't want to intrude." Harry said.

"You aren't intruding. We were wondering what you are doing here … " Spittor started to ask but Haxx interrupted him.

"What is with the clothes you are wearing?" Haxx asked with a look."

"Haxx!" Both Bad Rap and Spittor shouted.

"What, I was just asking a question." Haxx said.

"Yes, but we were trying to get him comfortable before that. We didn't want to unnerve him." Spittor said while crossing his arms.

"Yes, for the intelligence of a raptor, you have the brain the size of a walnut." Bad Rap said with a grin.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Haxx and Harry said at the same time.

"Huh?" Both Spittor and Bad Rap said while looking at the child.

"It isn't fair to insult someone. That isn't the right thing to do." Harry said while crossing his arms.

"We're sorry!" Both Bad Rap and Spittor said.

"That's alright. Say kid, what's your name?" Haxx asked.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Well, my name is Haxx. The one to my left is Bad Rap and the one to my right is Spittor." Haxx said.

Harry found this situation to be quiet interesting and so did the raptors. Harry first thought they were people in costumes but their skin or scales were too real to be costumes. Maybe if he did a few chores, he could stay with them until somebody rescued him. Though these three raptors looked like what closely resembled a family and Harry wanted to have that experience. The raptors looked at the boy oddly. The British accent reminded them of the prince that the Extreme Dinosaurs were allies with. The kid didn't seem that bad. Neither of them wanted to involve them in their schemes. It wouldn't be right. Maybe they could take care of him until somebody rescued him. Of course, they all agreed he needed fattening up and better clothes.

"Hey Harry, until someone rescues you, would you like to stay with us for a while?" Bad Rap asked.

"That would be great … if that is okay with you three. I promise to not cause any trouble and if you have any chores you need done, I'll do them." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"I don't think we have any 'chores needed to be done. Just we just need some companionship and you needed to be eating more." Bad Rap said.

"Yeah, who would to neglect to feed you?" Haxx asked.

This time neither Bad Rap nor Spittor told Haxx to be quiet since that they wanted to know the answer themselves. Harry didn't want to tell them because if Uncle Vernon found out, he would be punished. But these three raptors looked strong and powerful enough to take him on. Finding a rock to sit on, Harry decided to tell what he knew.

"Well, here is what I know. My parents died in a car crash and I was left with my mom's sister … " Harry started to tell his story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Harry told of all of his story, the three raptors looked in shock and awe. They never really trusted humans at all but this was not something that they thought a human would do. The raptors remembering their experiences with their family, this wasn't something that would have believed. Sure, they were teased and pushed around, but that was to make sure they were to seem strong. But their parents loved them, even their cousins made sure they were part of the family.

"Poor kid, mom and dad are gone and his relatives treat him like dirt." Spittor says.

"We might not get along but we would never treat any of our kind like that." Haxx replied.

"For once, you are right, Haxx. This kid has no love in his heart." Bad Rap sighed.

"I know. Maybe he can become part of our family. He might seem different but that difference won't mean anything once he truly knows what family means." Spittor says.

"True, but there is still our plans to turn this planet to back what it was before. We can't involve him in that." Bad Rap says.

"Involve me in what?" Harry says while listening to their conversation.

"You heard everything!" The three raptors said.

"I know I shouldn't listen into people's or in this case, raptor's private conversations but my relatives never included me in their conversations so I wanted to know what they were talking about." Harry explained sheepishly.

"That's alright. Well not alright, but we can fix that. We were talking about heating this planet up to the way it was 65 million years ago." Bad Rap said.

"But won't that harm the planet? Earth back then was totally different. Climates and environments were not the same as before. Also, wouldn't heating this planet up cause the ice caps to melt faster therefore causing a major flooding over the planet." Harry said.

"…" The three raptors were speechless.

"Sorry, I loved to learn despite my aunt and uncle told me I couldn't be better than Dudley. But wouldn't this plan of your to heat up this planet backfire when the planet's water levels rise so high that it covers most of the continents." Harry said.

Right now, the raptors were still in shock but Harry had a point. They were so anxious to return Earth the way it was 65 million years ago that they hadn't considered the consequences. Earth today was totally different than it was before. That mostly had to do with the massive changes to the planet. If they did go with their plans, they might not be anywhere from them to inhabit. True, the planet was damaged to the humans but their plans would just be causing it more harm. Now what, the three of them thought.

"I guess we could find an alternate solution. We still need to find a place that's fitting for us." Bad Rap said.

"Why not find a tropical island and live there? I'm sure if you agree with the locals, they would provide you with a piece of that island." Harry explained.

"That does make sense. Of course, with our criminal record, that will put us in a pickle." Spittor said.

"Criminal record?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Well, our attempts to alter this world did cause us to break many laws like stealing equipment and we have kidnapped some important people." Bad Rap said.

"Well, if you go to the authorities peacefully, maybe they will go easy on you. Although, they also might want to dissect you which doesn't sound very good." Harry said.

"True, but I think we can find someway to turn ourselves in without being put under the microscope." Spittor said.

"Of course you will be okay. You three look pretty strong. I wish I was as strong as you three." Harry said with a sigh.

Suddenly before the three raptors could respond, there was a flash of light. It was so bright that it nearly lit up the cave. All three raptors had to shut their eyes so they couldn't be blinded by the intense light. They all hoped that Harry's vision wasn't affected. When the light dimmed down, they all opened their eyes. They looked around to see what had caused the burst of light but they couldn't find anything that caused it. That's when they looked where Harry was standing and their mouths dropped. What was standing a second ago before them was human and now was …

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Harry said but he suddenly noticed the pitch in his voice had changed.

"Well, you might want to take a look." Bad Rad said while gesturing towards a mirror on the wall.

Harry turned his head to see what was the fuss about and that's when he saw. Instead of seeing his human self in the mirror, he saw something completely different. He was a raptor. His skin or scales was a light yellow like thunder. The lightning shaped scar was still on his forehead. There was a weird article of clothing around his nether regions. Harry looked at his hands and feet or this case claws. He looked at his face which his face was bulged out, his eyes were shaped like cats-eyes and his teeth were razor sharp. Of course, it wasn't hard to ignore the tail behind him. That was too much, Harry thought, I am a freak. Just right then Harry started to freak out and curl himself into a ball.

"This is bad!" Bad Rap said.

"Of course it is. The kid is freaking out!" Spittor replied.

"No, it is bad because the Extreme Dinosaurs are going to blame us for this!" Bad Rap shot back at Spittor.

"Hey, I might not be a genius but they know we can't turn people into dinosaurs. And even if we could, could we do it at this level?" Haxx suggested.

"Haxx is right. This is something that Argor would have done but we haven't seen him since he turned us into what we are now." Spittor said.

"Do you think it is possible that he could have done this?" Haxx asked.

"No, if he did, then why wouldn't he have approached us? Anyways, a flash of light or whatever that was wouldn't have caused this." Spittor replied.

All three of them focused their attentions back to Harry who was still curled up in a defense position. They all fell bad for Harry. If they were human turned into humanoid dinosaurs, they would probably go through the same reaction. Well, almost freaking out was one thing, but this kid was panicking too much. Could this have something to do with his relatives? What mattered now was what to do with the kid. Although the kid was kidnapped, the Extreme Dinosaurs might suspect something.

"I hate to say it but we might need the Extreme Dinosaurs to help us with this." Spittor suggested.

"Are you sure that is wise idea?" Haxx asked.

"Normally, I would agree with you Haxx but with that alien ally Chedra and their brain Stegz, we might need them to back us up. Like you said Haxx they know we don't have this type of technology." Bad Rap said.

"You just don't want Harry to get in the crossfire, don't you Bad Rap?" Spittor asked.

"I don't think any of us do and I have to admit … I have taken a liking to the kid." Bad Rap said.

"I'll tap into the frequency of the nearest radio station and see if I can get a message to the Extreme Dinosaurs." Spittor said.

"Do that and maybe we can shed some light on this mystery." Bad Rap said with while crossing his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Extreme Dinosaurs were resting up from their latest encounter with the raptors. Of course, they were all on alert. The raptors were known to cause chaos any second and they didn't want to let them have a chance. Stegz was on his computer trying to look for anything that might spark their interest. T-Bone was making sure he was strong enough to take down anything the raptors could throw at them. Spike was doing the same by meditating to keep his mind calm. And Bulleye … Bulleye was watching the TV. He claimed he was watching the TV just in case the Raptors might pop up but the three of them knew he was on there for the infomercials. Chedra, their Quadrian companion, was going over any laws that might help them.

"You know it has very quiet. We have never had this much inactivity from the raptors." Stegz said.

"Yeah, it is too quiet even for them. Who knows what they are planning?" T-Bone said.

"Maybe those three have finally given up in the wild plans." Chedra said to T-Bone.

"As much as I would like to believe that, I don't think that we will ever have a moment's piece for those three." Spike said to Chedra.

"Hey, an alien can dream, can't she?" Chedra asked.

"Yeah, we all can dream. But it takes more than a thought for a dream to happen." Bulleye said.

"Yeah, we know of your dreams and it involves any product that you see on TV." Stegz said while chuckling.

"Hey, I can't help myself." Bulleye said.

Before either of them could reply to Bulleye's comment, the radio started to make noise. At first, it was static but then all of them heard what sounded like a voice. It was clear at first but eventually they could all understand who was talking. It was Spittor. Somehow he had hacked a radio frequency to contact them but why?

"Spittor to Extreme Dinosaurs? Can you hear me?'

Getting on the computer, Stegz was able to use a computer program to communicate with Spittor and said "This is Stegz here. What do you three want?"

"Well, we have a bit of a situation and we need your help." Spittor said back.

"What situation are we talking about?" Stegz asked.

"Well, the situation involving a human turning into a raptor." Spittor said.

"What? How is that possible? The only person who could do that is Argor and we have no idea where he is, right Chedra?" Stegz asked.

"No, I have kept in contract with certain members that are trustworthy and they haven't heard or found him yet." Chedra said back.

"Well, even if we did suspect Argor, the way the child transformed was different." Spittor said.

"Child? How old is he?" T-Bone asked.

"Well, according to the child, he is 10 years old. His name is Harry and he was abandoned by his care-takers. It was by chance that he stumbled upon our cave."

"We will have to look into this but you said the transformation was different?" Stegz asked.

"Well, what I know of how we were transformed was because various chemicals and gases. How Harry transformed was because a flash of light." Spittor explained.

There was silence on both ends. Both sides were in thought. Spittor was wondering if the Extreme Dinosaurs thought they were setting up a trap. The Extreme Dinosaurs were thinking about the same thing but with caution. Chedra was wondering if Argor really had come back but if he did, then she would have detected any anomaly.

"So what do you need us for?" Stegz asked.

"Well, I might be one of the smartest in the bunch but I think I need your and Chedra's help to determine what really happened." Spittor asked.

"And of the child? T-Bone asked.

"Not in a good condition. Right now he is a real panic. Not to mention he looks underfed even in his new form." Spittor replied back.

"That does sound serious. Okay, we will agree to help as long as this is a trap of sort. What is your location?" Stegz asked.

"I will send you our coordinates on your computer. I don't like to be rude but I think we need to nip this in the bud as fast we can." Spittor said.

"Okay, we will try to gather any equipment that might help us. Over and out!" Stegz said while ending the transmission.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" T-Bone asked.

"Normally, I would say no but this situation sounds sincere." Stegz said to T-Bone.

"I will gather any technology while Stegz gets the coordinates. After that, we will head out." Chedra said.

After a minute later, the Extreme Dinosaurs started to pack up whatever they could. Instead of taking their mini vehicles, they decided to take the space ship that Chedra had. The location of the Raptor's cave wasn't that far away. It didn't take much time even though they were trying to stay under the radar just in case they were spotted. Chedra landed the space ship down and the group exited out of the ship into the cave. Inside they came across their nemesis the Raptors along with the newly transformed raptor.

"He does look shook up." Spike said.

"Well, wouldn't you if something like this happened to you?" Spittor snapped back.

"Sorry!" Spike apologized.

"Enough of this! Chedra, Spittor and I will use a mix of Earth and Quadrian technology to figure out why Harry has turned into a raptor." Stegz said.

"Meanwhile, you two can tell me more about the boy." T-Bone said to Bad Rap and Haxx

While Bad Rap and Haxx were telling T-Bone what Harry told them, Stegz and Spittor were trying to get coax Harry out of his panic state. It did take a while but finally allowed them to perform some tests. It started out by taking a good look at Harry to see if they were any anomalies. Then they drew some blood samples which took some coaxing. Then finally after series of scans, they finally had the information that they needed.

"Well, so what is the prognosis?" Haxx asked.

"He's not sick, Haxx." Bad Rap snapped at Haxx.

"I was just asking." Haxx asked.

"Well, what I can tell is that Harry has the similar changes to what happened to all of us minus the same method." Stegz explained.

"Huh? What do you mean minus the same method?" Bulleye asked.

"Well, his DNA is altered the same way we were turning do to Argor but there aren't as much as chemicals and gases used. It is almost like somebody took a copy and pasted it on Harry here with some differences." Spittor explained.

"That almost sounds like magic." Spike said.

"Well, if you think about it, yes. We have had encounters with creatures that could be considered magical. So the possibility magic exists and caused this changed is possible." Stegz said.

"Now that you mention, Harry did say he wished he was as strong as us. Do you think that his wish turned him into a raptor by copying what either of us looks like?" Haxx asked.

"Normally, I would so no but with the data we received, it might be plausible." Stegz said.

"Now what?" Bad Rap asked.

The cave was silent for a while. Both sides didn't know what to say and Harry decided to keep quiet. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to involve himself in things like this. When he did, things turned bad out for him. But he wanted everything to turn out better. Hopefully, what he was about to say wouldn't ruin anything.

"Well, can't we find a way so I could stay with Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor?" Harry asked speaking for the first time since his panic attack.

"You want to stay with them?" Bulleye asked.

"Yes, I do. I haven't had a real care of compassion since I was little. I barely remember my life before the Dursleys and that was the only love I knew. After that, there was nothing." Harry said quietly.

"I don't like it, but the kid has seemed to have an attachment to you three. The attachment seems natural. I can't detect any artificial chemical that could have caused it. I don't want the kid to go through this again." Stegz said.

"We promise that we will be good. Before the transformation, the kid convinced us that what we were doing was bad. Not to mention, it would backfire on us. The kid suggested maybe we find a tropical place to stay." Bad Rap said.

"Well, it is true that if you had gone through your plans, heating up this planet would have covered all landmasses underwater which would left no place for you to rule or conquer. He is a smart kid." Stegz said.

"Maybe if we convince the authorities that you have turned over a new leaf, they might go easy on you. Of course, it would be better if we found some authorities that wouldn't turn you over to scientist that would want to dissect you three or four. That might put a damper on your relationship." Chedra said.

"I think that is the best for all of us. Maybe England would be a good contact. The kid is from there. His accent before was English and it is still now just slightly." Bad Rap suggested.

"Maybe Prince H can help. He probably can found about Harry's birth parents and how they died." Stegz said.

"While that is happened, we can focus on the kid. His weight is below normal. When he transformed into his raptor form, it kept any damages from his human body. He is underweight. His muscles and nerves are in poor shape. There are bruises from before. The good thing is that his eyesight has improved. Thanks to the raptor's eyesight, he can see better than ever." Stegz explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? ….. Oh sorry, are we invited to come back with you guys?" Haxx asked.

"It would be best if we kept on you three just in case. Alright everybody, let's head to the ship and head back to base." Chedra said.


End file.
